


3am phone calls

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico calls Jenson. <i>Please come get me</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3am phone calls

The call comes at three in the morning and Jenson's half asleep when he answers the phone.

'Please come get me.'

Jenson's not quite awake yet. The voice sounds familiar but he doesn’t know who it is and he rubs at his eyes, looking at the caller ID.

It's Nico.

Jenson's heart stops.

'Jenson?'

Nico sounds… Different. Afraid. Broken. Something stirs in the pit of Jenson's stomach, and he grips his phone tight as he stumbles out of bed. This has to be a bad dream. This can't be real.

'Are you there?'

'Yeah,' Jenson says, pulling on his clothing. _Keep calm. You don't know what’s going on. He's talking to you, he's fine. He'll be fine._ 'Where are you?'

 

 

Nico's shivering and he doesn't want to talk. He hides under his blanket but he wants Jenson sitting beside him, wants to know that he's close by.

'I'm sorry,' Nico says, after a long while. He doesn't lift the blanket. Jenson doesn't expect him to. 'Maybe you should go now.'

'Nico-'

'You don't have to do this for me, after-'

'Nico. Stop. Listen to me.' Jenson turns to face him, even though he knows that Nico can't see anything, hidden beneath the blanket. 'What happened doesn't change anything. I'm still here for you. I'm not leaving.'

Nico swallows hard. ‘But you should.’


End file.
